mas_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Hector
The Greatest Warrior the World of Fantasy has ever seen, Hero of the Iron Isles, bearer of the Powerhammer, The First Templar, and many more titles. Hector is the legendary founder of the Iron Templars of the Iron Islands. He unified them, and built a mighty kingdom, which even owns some of the coast of Fifelands. He bore a stern demeanor, and overall was a very intense man. He is the father of the Iron Templar’s, and they can be known as the Sons of Hector. Godhood He is the Human God of justice law and order, and the warriors who fight for this. He is the Patron of the Iron Templars. His priests fight in his name for justice and peace across the known world, and he is one of the most popular human gods there is, a hero from the time of legends. History Beginning Hector was the tribal leader of the Iron beasts in the Iron Islands. Like the Spartans of earth. They lived a hard life of pain and strife, and made hard people. They greatly valued there freedom. When the enemy islanders of the Iron Islands attacked, The Darrucks, He led them in a bold war. They won smashing victories, but almost fell in the fields of Stonegreat. They would have, if not for a miracle. A meteor like object fell from the sky, smashing into the ground. This was the Powerhammer. Hector and the enemy chief of the Darrucks both rushed for this mysterious new weapon, they stared each other in the eyes, and dueled. Hector dismembered his foe in a short amount of time. He stepped up to the Hammer, and lifted it. Thunder struck it. And Hector became more than a man. Hector became a legend. And his eyes turned blood red, shining through his face obscuring helmet. It is said he leaped far into the sky, and crashed down into the foes surrounded by a bolt of lighting. With Lightning as his shield he broke through his foes, his army not fast enough to keep up. After this victory the Hammer became there symbol, and they won the war. The unified Iron Islands were under Hectors new Kingdom, the Iron Templars, or Iron Kingdom They settled on some parts of the cost of Fifeland, and built the city Hammererest there. Hammerkeep In the tallest mountain in the middle of there capitol High Hammer is the capitol of the Iron Templars, in Hammerkeep. Hector carved it from the very mountain in but a day, and it stands on its peak. Here he established the Templar Council to elect him an heir. Aiding Fife In the age of the foundation of Fife, Hector took his armies and aided them in many wars. He was friends with Dundias, and helped form the Alliance of Dundee. After that however, he returned to the Iron Islands, and while his kingdom still interacted with Fife he never returned. Power Increasing He never stopped training. He grew in magical skill, and though his strength was magnified from the hammer he never relied to much on it and continued training. A mighty warrior and mage, Using each of these to enhance the other. War of the Pearl When the Templars found a giant magical pearl beneath the waves they took it, and carved it into a statue of Hector. Now the Malice-Maids of the Deep Water were furious, for they had loved that pearl. Without a word they attacked. Hector, who could breath beneath the waves, went into the center of there city and called down a massive lightning bolt, frying the Ocean, and the Malice-Maids with it. Exodus from the living world One day the mighty King Hector awoke with dreams of the lands of the gods. His god, Morn the Warrior, called to him. Hector awoke the next morning, Gathered his greatest warriors, and left into the unknown waters of the ocean of a magical ship, the Spear of Iron. He of course told his people what was happening...and that Morn said he would become a god. He left his hammer to his council and sailed of into the ocean. While sailing, Morn came to him and his warriors, the Valient 3. He took them, and Hector ascended into Godhood, while his warriors became his angelic knights. Category:Fantasy Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Iron Templar Category:Fantasy Gods Category:Hectorian Category:Fantasy Religion Category:King